Hunting the Evil Egg
by OtakuAnime1821
Summary: Now, Amu and the rest of guardian are now middle school. they think they already purify all the X egg and ? egg. but there is an egg that they don't purify. what's that egg ? THE EVIL EGG!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, This is my first fan fiction. Hope you like it. in this fan fiction I make Utau in same grade like Amu and she stay in Okinawa. Sorry if there's some wrong tenses **

**The Evil Egg**

Chapter 1 - start

Hi, My name is Hinamori Amu. I'm The Guardian Joker's chair. Now I'm at 8th grade in Seiko middle school. These are The Guardian's story about the weird evil egg.

**AMU POV**

"Okay Class, today we have a transfer student. Please come in" said my teacher. "WHAT? IT CAN'T BE" "Hi, My name is Hoshina Utau. Nice to meet you" said Utau. "What? Utau-chan is in our class?" said all of my friend. "Hoshina-san you can sit next to Hinamori-san" said my teacher "WHAT?" I said "Hi Amu, at least we can meet again"

At lunch time  
"umm… Tadase-kun" I said "yes Amu-chan. What's matter?" said Tadase-kun. "umm… can we asked Utau what's her reason to transferred here? She must very busy, right?" I asked him "Of course we can. I'll tell the other guardian first" said Tadase-kun. "Okay we'll meet in royal garden after school. Okay?" I said "Okay" reply Tadase-kun.

**NAGIHIKO POV**

"Amu-chan, why we gather here?" I ask "Yeah, why Amu-chi" said Yaya . "Today Utau transfered to our school" said Amu-chan "WHAT? IT CAN'T BE" we said "yeah, she must be very very busy dechu" said Pepe. "So why we don't ask her?" said Rima "Okay so its already decided" said Yaya "we asked Utau-chan what her reason to came here" then Yaya hold my hand and I hold Rima hand and Rima hold Amu hand and of course Amu hold Tadase hand

**No One POV**

"Oh come on Yaya… I'm tired" said Amu "I just have a short time. In this Evening, My parent go to Osaka so I must take care Tsubasa" said Yaya. "Okay then so we already arrived at Utau-chan house" said Tadase. Meanwhile I thought this house is kind of familiar. **DING…DONG… **I press the bell. Soon Utau Opened the door "hi guys why you coming here?" ask Utau. Before we answer Utau's question we heard the other voice "Utau who's come?" ask the voice "Hey don't come out!" Utau shout "HUH?" said Kukai "WHY…WHY KUKAI IN YOUR HOUSE UTAU?" we said surprisingly. "Oh I just came for a visit" said Kukai "So that's mean…" said Rima and Yaya evilly "No it doesn't" said Utau blushing "hmm…hmm" said Yaya and Rima nodded their head **"UTAU AND KUKAI ARE LOVING EACH OTHER… LA…LA…LA…LA…LA…" **sang Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia "Hey stop it" Utau and Kukai shout then their face blushing. "Come on Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia don't you remember the reason we came here" Said Amu "huh? The reason you came here?" ask Utau. "Yes we want ask you about something" said Tadase "about what?" Utau ask "Utau-chan why you transfer to Seikou middle school? You must be very busy right?" ask Yaya. "Oh about that… Sanjo-san need something important with her brother so she need her brother in Okinawa but her brother is still busy in Tokyo so she must move here" explain Utau. After Utau explain, we hear a voice from Utau's house "Utau nee-san who come?" ask the voice "don't tell me it must be him" said Amu "huh? It's your guardian teammate Kairi-kun" said Utau "huh? Jo…Joker" said Kairi blushing "hi… Kairi" said Amu "Since all of you are here, why you don't come in" said Utau.

**AMU POV**

"Utau who's come" ask Sanjo-san "it's the guardians" Utau answer "oh… wait for a moment I'll bring some juice" said Sanjo-san. "Utau, about our school what you think about it" I asked her "umm… it was amazing. It had a beautiful garden." Said Utau "hey guys what about we went to the cinema on this Saturday?" asked Iru "yes it was a great idea" said Eru "I don't have any plan" said Tadase-kun "me neither" I said "we too" said Nagihiko,Rima, and Yaya. "When we'll meet?" said Tadase-kun "How about 2 pm at the cinema" said Sanjo-san while she brought some juice "okay this Saturday at 2 pm" I said.

At the evening we went home "bye Utau, Kairi, and Sanjo-san see ya on Saturday" I said "umm…yeah" said Kairi blushing. "**LA…LA…LA…LA…LA…LA… KAIRI LOVE AMU-CHAN" **sang all my shugo chara "hey stop it" Kairi and I shout. "hey Hotori-kun" said Nagihiko "yes Fujisaki-san what's matter?" asked Tadase-kun "Don't you jealous" said Nagihiko smiling "no it isn't" said Tadase-kun blushing "hmm…hmm…" said Nagihiko nodded his head.

Chapter 1-end

**Thanks For reading please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter is released. Sorry if there's some wrong tenses**

Chapter 2-start

**UTAU POV**

"Hey guys I'm here" I waved my hand "Sorry for waiting Utau" said Amu. "Okay now we just waiting for Kairi" said Tadase. Not for a long time Kairi came "Sorry for waiting guys" he said "Come on let's go Yaya can't wait any longer" "okay okay Yaya" I said.

**AMU POV **

While I was watching the movie, Ran whispered to me "Umm… Amu-chan I've got a bad feeling" "so are we" said the other Shugo Chara . After that we saw a weird egg. Not a X egg neither a ? egg "what is that egg?" I asked the other "I don't have an idea" said Tadase-kun "come on let's check it out" said Nagihiko. At the outside the number of the weird egg increase "let's go guys'' said kiseki  
Atashi no kokoro Unlock  
Kyara nari Platinum Royale  
Kyara nari Clown Drop  
Kyara nari Dear Baby  
Kyara nari Beat Jumper  
Kyara nari Sky Jack  
Kyara nari Samurai Soul  
Kyara nari Lunatic Charm  
Kyara nari Amulet Heart

Holy Crown  
Juggling Party  
Let's go go little duckies  
Blaze Shoot  
Inazuma Blade  
Spiral heart special

The weird egg can't purified but it hatched. The character was different from the X egg. It has an evil face on it's body and it had a light purple color "What hell are those egg" said Nagihiko.

**NAGIHIKO POV**

"Hahaha what a stupid guardian" said a hidden voice "who are you? Show your self ! don't be a coward !" I shouted "Hahaha what a loser guardian. Beat those evil eggs first then I'll show myself" said that voice again "oh I've forgot to tell you something, the open heart doesn't work at those evil chara neither the evil egg" "ukh how can we possible defeat this freak evil egg" said Yaya "Amu-chan could you change into Amulet Clover" I asked "Yes I can" said Amu-chan  
Chara nari Amulet Clover

Remake Honey Special

"It hasn't any effect" I said "hmm…Utau-chan could you use nightmare Lorelei ?" Asked Hotori-kun "yes I can but it may not have any effect" said Utau "just try it please" said Hotori-kun

Nightmare Lorelei

The evil egg change into the X egg "Amu !" said Utau "Okay" said Amu-chan

Negative Heart Lock On Open Heart

The X egg purify into the heart egg. "hmm… so that's it" said Hotori-kun "Show yourself" I shouted. Then we saw a person like shadow wore a black cape, evil mask and he has a giant black devil wings "who are you ?" asked Rima-chan "Hahaha my name is Kageaku. I the one who made that evil egg. See ya…"said Kageaku "stop it right there" shout Utau

Shadow Pulse

Kageaku attack almost hit Utau but Kukai saved her. "Thanks Kukai" said Utau blushing "hehehe" smile Kukai. Of course his cheek blushing too. **"KUKAI LOVE UTAU. UTAU LOVE KUKAI"** sang all Amu's shugo chara "Guys please stop it" said Amu "this is serious" "ups sorry Amu-chan" said all Amu's shugo chara. "I don't know what is he want from us but since he change the egg heart he's our enemy" said Hotori-kun "yeah" we said.

Chapter 2-end

**Thanks for reading please R&R. stay tune for chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter is released. Sorry if there's some wrong tenses**

Chapter 3-start

**AMU POV  
**"Amu-chi, what did you think about Kageaku" asked Yaya to me "hmm… I think that guy is kind of familiar to me" I said "That's weird" Said Yaya "oh I almost forgot Tadase-kun ask us to meet at Royal Garden after the school end" said her again "Okay we'll meet at there after school" I said "Bye Amu-chi" said Yaya.

After school I met the others at the Royal Garden. Utau and Kukai was there. "Okay now lets start the meeting" said Tadase-kun "This meeting will talk about the emergence of the evil egg" said Kairi. Right after Kairi said, Ran whispered to me "Amu-chan, This presence… It's the Evil egg" "Why now?" I said "what's the matter Amu-chan?" asked Tadase-kun "Ran feel the presence of the Evil egg" I said "What ! why now !" Nagihiko shouted. "come on guys lets finish this one" said Yaya "Yeah" we said.

**NAGIHIKO POV**

When I arrived on the scene, I saw a lot of evil egg but now it's different from the usual. Previously I saw the light purple evil egg now the color change into dark pink color. "The color of the evil egg change" said Yaya "I don't have any idea to purifying it" I said "the others ?" "we neither "said Amu-chan,Rima-chan and Yaya "wait a minute" said Hotori-kun "Do you have any idea to defeat this evil egg" I asked him "Mashiro-san could you try to use Juggling Party" asked Hotori-kun "I'll try" said Rima-chan  
Juggling Party

The attack surrounded the dark pink evil egg and it worked. The evil egg changed into the X egg "Amu-chan" I said "okay" she reply  
Negative Heart Lock On Open Heart

The X egg changed into the heart egg "hmm…hmm… you purifying slightly better… here…take this" said Kageaku with trew a piece of paper and Hotori-kun caught it "what's this" he asked "it's a map to something good… see ya…" said Kageaku and he flew away and disappeared into the dark night "he's weird" said Yaya.

Chapter 3-end

**Thanks for reading please R&R. stay tune for chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth Chapter is released. Sorry if there's some wrong tenses**

Chapter 4-start

***TIME SKIP***

**AMU POV**

It's already been 5 month since the first appearance the evil egg. It was so weird. The color of the eggs change every appearance. Today we have a meeting at the Royal Garden to combine all the pieces that's we already collect this far. "hmm… so after we combine like this we just need 1 more piece" said Kairi. After Kairi talked, Miki said to me "Amu-chan this presense… it's the evil egg" "Okay guys let's finish this and get the last piece" said Tadase-kun "Okay" we said together

**NO ONE POV**

We saw a giant blue evil egg floating in the air. "Finish that egg and I'll give the last pieces "Tadase-kun do you have any idea to defeat this egg?" asked Amu "hmm…as long I see this egg changed the color and it can be purify with the attack that have same color like the egg" said Tadase "so we just use the same color attack right?" asked Kairi to Tadase "yeah…in that case Fujisaki-kun" said Tadase "Yeah" said Nagihiko  
Blaze Shoot

The evil egg chance to the X egg "Amu-chan" said Nagihiko "Yeah" said Amu  
Negative Heart Lock On Open Heart

The X egg purify into the heart egg "we already finish purifying the egg now give the last piece" shouted Yaya "huh…here I'll waiting for our last battle. See ya…" said Kageaku

"Okay Sanjo-kun do you bring the other pieces?" said Tadase "yes I bring it…here" said Kairi and he lend all the pieces that we already collect this far. "Okay if we arrange like this, the map will lend us to…" said Kairi stop his word "**OUR SCHOOL!"** we shout together. "We'll investigate it tomorrow. It's already late now" said Tadase "Yeah. See you next morning in the royal garden" we said.

Chapter 4-end

**Thanks for reading please R&R. stay tune for chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth Chapter is released. Sorry if there's some wrong tenses**

Chapter 5-start

**AMU POV**

Next day,

"Hyaaaaa I'm late" I shout to my shugo chara "it's because Amu-chan get a punishment from the teacher" said Ran "don't talk right now!" I shout. I'm late for 10 minutes. "Amu-chi why are you late" asked Yaya "Amu-chan get a punishment from the teacher because she sleep over in the class during the lesson"said Miki "Oi Miki" I said "it's alright Amu-chan" said Tadase-kun "thanks Tadase-kun" I said . my face and Tadase's face was blushing. **"AMU-CHAN AND TADASE-KUN LA…LA…LA…LA…LA…LA…"** sang all my shugo chara "stop it" Tadase-kun and I shout "ha…ha…ha… ok guys come on let's start this hunting" said Yaya. "the first clue is the black flower. What's this mean?" asked Kairi "hmm…may be the flower garden in backyard?" said Nagihiko "maybe let's check it out" said Tadase-kun. We went to the backyard and found a silver key in the bush of the black rose. "what is this key?" said Yaya "I don't have any idea" said Kukai "we neither" said the others "hmm…the next clue is book in a table" said Kairi "hmm… maybe it's a class" said Rima "but where? In this school there's so many class" said Yaya "Maybe we can decided what class if we see the next clue" said Utau "yeah maybe" I said. "hmm… the next clue is a dragon shrine. What's that?" asked Kairi "oh I know which class that is said in the map" said Nagihiko "where?" asked the others "8th grade milky class" reply Nagihiko "hey that's our class" I said. Tadase and Utau nodded their head "okay guys lets check it out" said Kukai.

We ran to the 8th grade milky class. "check from here guys" said Nagihiko we ran to see from the window and we see a shrine with a head of dragon in top of it "Kairi what's the last clue" I asked "hmm… a box in the shrine" said Kairi "it must be the treasure" we said together. We ran to the shrine quickly. The shrine not to far. It's only took 3 minutes to got there. The shrine was closed "how we can go in?" asked Yaya. Before we answered the gate opened and on top of the shrine we saw Kageaku. "I knew you'll come. See this is a box that in the map. Beat me and I'll give you the box" said Kageaku while he holding a box "okay if you want that we'll give you" said Tadase-kun.

Atashi no kokoro Unlock  
Kyara nari Platinum Royale  
Kyara nari Clown Drop  
Kyara nari Dear Baby  
Kyara nari Beat Jumper  
Kyara nari Sky Jack  
Kyara nari Samurai Soul  
Kyara nari Lunatic Charm  
Kyara nari Amulet Dia

Nightmare lolerei  
blaze shoot

Utau and Nagihiko attack first "hmfff that attack won't beat me easily" said Kageaku

Shadow Slash

The attack cut down Utau's and Nagihiko's attack

Dance of the black feather

The feather went down and hit Utau and Nagihiko and bind them "Utau!" shouted Kukai "Nagi!" shouted Rima "how dare you!"

Juggling Party

Rima Attack Kageaku but Kageaku can avoid them

Death scythe

Death slash

Kageaku attack back with a scythe. The attack almost hit Rima when Kukai saved her. "thanks Kukai" said Rima "this is nothing for my friends right?" said Kukai with a smile on his face "yeah" said Rima smile too. "Amu-chan I think we should combine our power together" said Tadase-kun "yeah I guess so" I said  
Starlight Saber

The attack combine the Holy Saber with Starlight Navigation.  
Shadow Defense

Kageaku defense himself but the attack of love can pass through it. the mask was broken and we can see the true face of Kageaku. "what? Don't tell me it was you" I said surprisingly "haha…yes it's me. I'm Saito Shinku your childhood friend" said Kageaku that apparently he was Saito-kun my childhood friend. "why are you doing this" I asked him "ha…I have my own reason to do this. Come on Amu lets finish this up" challenge Saito-kun "I don't want to do this Saito-kun because you the one that inspire me to make some friends" said Amu "ha…it's an old story don't combine the past and the present" said Saito-kun. "Saito-kun since that accident you chance a lot" I said. "Amu-chan I don't understand. What do you mean?" asked Tadase-kun "around 7 years ago, we live in the same town. But not longer from that time Saito's Parent got an accident and pass away. Since that time he change everything. After that My mom tell me to move the other town. And since that time I never meet him until this now" I told him. "but that accident make you do all this thing" said Tadase-kun "that accident change me don't act you know everything" said Saito "Saito-kun is this your reason to do this?. Is this your reality?" asked Dia "my reality?" "yes your reality is you don't want do all this thing because your radiance made you bright. Just follow your heart to do what you want" said Dia "my heart to do? Fine I'll give the box, here" said Saito with a smile "quick Amu-chi open the box" said Yaya impatiently. After we open the box we saw some tickets to the amusement park. "Saito-kun what is th.." i don't finished talked but Saito-Kun already disappeared "he's weird" said Yaya "but lets go to the amusement park this Sunday" she Shout cheerfully "okay" we reply

On Sunday we went to the Amusement park and we play until dark. "Tadase-kun" I asked him "yes Amu-chan what's matter?" he said " I forgot to asked him how he can make the Evil egg" I said "yeah that's right. He don't have any power or shugo chara right? So how he can made the Evil egg?" asked Tadase-kun. We don't realize there was a person like a shadow wore a black cape, evil mask and he has a giant black devil wings then disappeared in the dark night.

Chapter 5-end

**This story is already end thanks for reading ^_^**


End file.
